Kuroko no Basuke RanDrabbles
by Weirdo.Blabber
Summary: [UPDATED SUMMARY] A collection of oneshots featuring different pairs, friendships and stories for all Kuroko no Basuke characters!
1. Blanket: KagaKuro

**WEIRDO BLABBS: **Hello, minna! This is my first Kuroko no Basuke fanfic so I'm keeping it as drabble-like as possible! *crosses fingers* Lately I've been having an UBER crush on BaKagami (yes, I am into alpha males); however, that does not mean I do not ship for KagaKuro.

Enjoy, minna!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, well, *insert evil grin* it would be an entirely different story.

* * *

~BLANKET~

Kuroko Tetsuya stared out into the wide expanse of the sky. It was particularly bright tonight as it was a full moon; everything around the blue-haired teen was basking in dull yellow light.

The stars twinkled as they were spread out on the dark canvas, an ensemble of crickets singing a monotonous serenade. The Phantom Sixth Member's grip on the ledge tightened and he leaned over. He felt that if he did, the stars would be closer to him. Then, he would share in the glory of their brightness.

A cool breeze brushed past Kuroko, chilling him to the bone. He shivered and sniffed. Now would probably be a good time to get his blanket but he didn't want to move from his spot on the balcony yet. The view was too perfect. And so, he clumsily wrapped his arms around himself.

Two larger and more muscular arms snaked their way around Kuroko's body; he felt a huge and muscular frame press on his back through his thin white shirt.

Kagami Taiga embraced his shadow tightly.

"I thought you didn't want to go out," said the smaller teen.

"I didn't," he grunted. Kagami nuzzled his face in Kuroko's hair. _The scent of vanilla_. "Aren't you cold?"

"No," Kuroko replied. "_Not anymore_."

Kuroko could feel Kagami smile. Then, breaking apart their warm embrace, the red-head opened the door to his apartment and gestured for his shadow to come back in.

"It's warmer inside, come on."

The blunette smiled and nodded once. Then, he walked right into the arms of his human blanket, warm and satisfied.

* * *

What do you guys think? R && R to let me know!


	2. Bed Hair: AoKuro

**PAIRING: **AoKuro –because they're just so cute, aren't they?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, well, *insert evil grin* it would be an entirely different story.

* * *

~BED HAIR~

When Aomine Daiki found out that Kagami Taiga had seen Kuroko Tetsuya's bed hair, he snapped. He knew it was only a matter of time before the red-head would be completely unable to resist the seemingly-invisible blunette.

After all, that was what happened to him.

During their Teikou days, the monster of a man Aomine would train constantly (and exceedingly, too) with Kuroko. In fact, they were together almost 24/7. It even came to the point that they would do almost everything together –eat, shower (separate cubicles), study. All the while, Aomine noticed that the small teen was starting to grow on him, like a seed being dropped on rich soil; the roots were starting to break out of the seed's shell and take hold.

But the tanned teen denied this vigorously. He denied that the way Kuroko calls out to him gave him goose bumps on more than one occasion. He denied that the way his baby blue hair would stick to his forehead when he was sweating was (forgive me, Horikita Mai-san) _sexy_. He denied that the very few times that Kuroko laughed made him want to just gobble him up.

_He denied it all._

However, that all changed when one afternoon, on the way home from basketball practice, it started to rain hard. The droplets would fall on their skin like bullets –chilly and painful. Since Aomine's house was closer, the two chose to seek shelter there. It became a sleep over when the rain would not let up, forcing Kuroko to stay.

The next day, Aomine was brushing his teeth in the bathroom when he heard shuffling outside. He guessed that Kuroko might have been awake now so he called out some things like, '_I prepared breakfast_,' and '_There's coffee, if you want any_,' to which Kuroko's reply was, '_I'm going to the bathroom first_.'

Rinse and spit. Aomine hurried to give the Phantom Sixth some privacy. When he opened the door, _lo and behold_!

Kuroko was standing by the door, clad in Aomine's smaller (but still a bit large for Kuroko) shirts that reached to the lad's knees. The huge shirt's collar made no effort to hide Kuroko's pale shoulders from view as he (cutely) rubbed his eyes and yawned. And what was more, Kuroko's strands spiked everywhere as if he'd just been rolled over, assaulted and _aggressively_ done in bed.

Aomine could only gawk. Suddenly, he could not deny all the things he'd been denying any longer.

Kuroko Tetsuya's bed hair was the _trump_. And so, the teenager who had just woken up, hormones pumping, did what any teenager who had just woken up with pumping hormones would do:

_He threw Kuroko out_, knowing he was probably safer out there than in here with Aomine Daiki.

That's why when the Generation of Miracles' ace found out about Kagami's discovery of Kuroko's bed hair, he snapped. After all, Kuroko had been his before anyone else.

Not that the invisible boy knew any of that, though.

* * *

**WEIRDO BLABBS: **I don't know about this... Hmn... But I really think Aomine is cute... - _ - I'm a hopeless case...


	3. Hold Your Head Up: Seirin

**PAIRING: **None

**NOTE: **This is how I picture them winning the biggest game of their lives. It doesn't happen like this in the anime but bear with me…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, well, *insert evil grin* it would be an entirely different story.

* * *

~HOLD YOUR HEAD UP~

The buzzer rang throughout the entire gym. There was a short moment of silence before one person clapped from out of nowhere. Another one followed; and another one; and another. Pretty soon, the entire audience was one in cheering and clapping.

_"Seirin! Seirin!"_

Kiyoshi Teppei, lying motionless on the floor, blinked once. The shouts of the crowd were buried by the sound of his own heartbeat. What just happened, he did not know. The last thing he remembered, though, was when he jumped with the ball in his right hand. Ignoring the pain on his left knee, he desperately stretched his body and slammed the ball in the basket.

It felt like slow motion as he started to fall back to the ground, back first. Everybody was staring; everybody was holding their breaths.

A shadow approached Kiyoshi's unmoving body. "_Get up_," he commanded. Hyuga Junpei held out a hand at his friend and Kiyoshi gladly accepted it. Soon enough, Kiyoshi was hanging from his shoulder. Izuki Shun came to aid Hyuga and put Kiyoshi's other arm around him.

The Iron Heart felt something wet run across his cheek; it was not sweat.

"_Ara_...?"

"_Hold your head up high_," Hyuga commanded with a stern voice.

"S-Sorry, I..." Kiyoshi was still in tears. He tried to wipe them dry but his arms were like jello.

"D-Don't mind, Teppei," Izuki assured, his voice wavering. He, too, was crying, "_It's okay_."

"_It's not...!_" Hyuga exclaimed; however, it was obvious that he was fighting back tears. "_Tsk_!"

"_Senpai_!" Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya stood waiting for them in the middle of the court. Both were sweating, obviously tired, but had eyes filled with pride. "We won—"

"Don't say it, idiot!" Hyuga warned and he could not hold back the tears any longer. "_Don't_!"

The cheering from the crowds now registered in Kiyoshi's ears. It was loud and ballistic; very unlike what he imagined. He turned his gaze to the Seirin bench: Riko was smiling proudly at them, tears apparent even from far away; Mitobe, Tsuchida and Koganei were jumping up and down in glee; the first years were hugging each other, also in tears. Kiyoshi smiled.

The crowd was so loud.

The light was so bright.

_Victory had never felt so good._

* * *

I love Kiyoshi and his brotherly-ness… I wish he was my older brother… *daydreams*


	4. Eavesdropping: Seirin, GoM

**PAIRING: **None

**NOTE: **Let's see if you guys can guess who said what… ; )

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, well, *insert evil grin* it would be an entirely different story.

* * *

~EAVESDROPPING~

"_Kurokocchi~_!"

"Tetsu-kun, I missed you!"

"Momoi-san, I c-can't breathe!"

"...! How long have you been there?! _Why can't you show up normally_?!"

"I've been here since the beginning, Kagami-kun..."

"Kagami, let's have a one-on-one!"

"You're on! _Midorima, you, too_!"

"Hmp, it's said that I won't have any good luck if I cross paths with a Leo today."

"Midorimacchi, so uptight... Relax a bit, would you?"

"Oi, you damned brats, stop being so _damned noisy_!"

"Now, now, Hyuga, it's not clutch time yet..."

"Don't encourage them or _I'll break your leg_!"

"Break Teppei's leg during break... _That's kinda good_!"

"Shut up with the puns, Izuki!"

"What's this? Shall I quadruple your training?"

"A good idea... Now where are my scissors?"

"Ah, here, Aka-chin... I borrowed them to open my snacks. Want some?"

"Oh, Tetsu-kun, where are you going?"

"I'm going to close the door..."

"_Kagamiiiii_!"

"_Oraaaaaaa_! _Aomineeeee_!"

"Go, go, Mine-chin!"

Clunk.

The door is closed.

Silence.

* * *

Did you guys get that? _**Kise, Momoi, Kuroko, Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine, Kagami, Midorima, Kise, Hyuga, Teppei, Hyuga, Izuki, Hyuga, Riko, Akashi, Murasakibara, Momoi, Kuroko, Aomine, Kagami, and *whew* Murasakibara.**_

That was more fun than I thought. What do you guys think? ^_^ R && R and let me know!


	5. Kuroko's First Kiss: MomoKuro

**PAIRING: **MomoKuro

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, well, *insert evil grin* it would be an entirely different story.

* * *

~KUROKO'S FIRST KISS~

Why was it such a big deal about kisses? Even back in Teikou, everyone was curious as to who's been kissing who.

_Especially_ when it came to Kuroko. Everyone knew the blunette had been kissed; but he denies it flatly with a monotonous 'I haven't'.

Momoi pouted as everyone on the table discussed while Kuroko was in the washroom: Kagami said he'd _never_ kiss Kuroko; and that he'd rather die than kiss a guy; Aomine didn't cringe at the thought but said he'd rather kiss Horikita Mai-san; Midorima was almost indignant at the thought of kissing _itself_ and said that his horoscope didn't contain any hints of kissing whatsoever; Murasakibara didn't seem to pay attention to the topic as he munched on the snack; Akashi only silently sharpened his scissors, glaring dangerously at Kagami.

Kise, on the other hand, was more interested as he was the one who started it.

"Don't you think Kurokocchi is prettier than most girls, though?" he said: Kagami choked; Aomine stopped mid-chew; Midorima froze; Murasakibara nodded; and Akashi glanced sideways at him. "I bet his lips are _soft_... Don't you think so, Momocchi?"

Momoi, who was usually interested in topics relating to Kuroko, only shrugged. "_I guess so..._"

"Waaah, Momocchi is so passive today. Are you _sick_?"

"No, no!" she said, "I'm fine... I was just thinking about _something_..."

She smiled to herself as she thought back to their second year in Teikou, when she accidentally caught Kuroko sleeping in the locker room alone. It was a moment of curiosity and innocent love overflowing.

Momoi approached the boy, watched his chest steadily rising and falling as he slept. She tucked her pink strands behind her ear and leaned over to him; then she sealed the distance between their lips with a small kiss.

Kuroko didn't wake, didn't move, but when she broke the kiss he was smiling slightly.

_His lips were soft._

The girl pressed hers together, looking at the food in front of her and flushed.

What was the big deal about kisses?

If it was about _kissing Tetsuya_, then, she's proud to say that she'd kissed him already; but rather than shout it out, she wants to keep it to herself as a happy secret.


	6. Fan Service: KiseKuro

**PAIRING: **KiseKuro; I wouldn't go as far as to call it a pairing. Although I think they _are _cute especially the way Kise holds Kuroko dearly, I cannot seem to see them to be more than just friends (close ones who can do stuff like what they do here).

Anyway, enjoy, everyone! ^ ^

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, well, *insert evil grin* it would be an entirely different story.

* * *

**~FAN SERVICE~**

Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya were having a quiet afternoon at the mall, going into and out of stores on a whim. The blonde had been nagging the Phantom Sixth player to go with him for a while now and Kuroko, being the gentle guy he is, finally said 'yes' when he saw he needed a new pair of basketball shoes.

So there they were in a sunglasses store, having bought more than Kuroko's shoes. They were looking at the odd shapes and sizes of the items on display.

"Kurokocchi, I think these would suit you well," Kise suggested and handed Kuroko an extra-huge pair that covered half of his face. Kise laughed.

The blunette only looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. "I think smaller ones would suit me, yes?"

"E-Excuse me…" said a voice, that of a female's. Both of them turned to see that behind them stood three high school girls in their uniforms, the one in the middle holding a copy of a fashion magazine.

"Yes? May we help you?" asked Kise, smiling innocently.

"You're Kise Ryouta, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's me…"

"_We knew it_~!" they said in glee to each other. They showed Kise the magazine they had been holding and it featured his photo on the cover.

The boy flushed.

"We were wondering… uhm… Would you please sign this for us?"

"Sure, no problem!" he said happily, "Anything for my fans!"

"Please address it to—!"

He gladly scribbled on the page and even wrote little hearts on it. "There you go…"

"If he would kiss me, I would just _die_!" whispered one girl to her friend. Unfortunately, this wasn't hidden from Kise's ultra-sharp hearing.

He laughed. "I'm sorry; if I kissed either of you girls then everyone will think I'm biased to my fans."

"Oh, please forgive us, we were just—"

"I can't kiss _you_ guys but…"

Kise immediately the almost-forgotten Kuroko, still in his sunglasses and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The girls squealed and giggled excitedly. Kuroko could only wipe the cheek his former teammate had kissed and ask Kise why exactly he did that.

"Fan service, of course," he replied when the girls left. "I need to establish a good relationship with my fans."

"Why does it have to be _me_, though?" Kuroko asked and stepped out of the shop. "And why does it have to be a kiss?"

The other followed him happily without another word.

Kise couldn't tell him that it could only _be _him; he wouldn't do that to just _any _guy. Kuroko was a special case.

Besides, he had been looking for an excuse to actually kiss Kuroko without getting scolded.

Well, being famous has its perks.

* * *

**R && R, everyone! Me would appreciates much!**

PS: Does anyone know when **Kuroko no Basuke Season 3 **is coming out?


	7. The Boss: Aida Riko

**PAIRING: **None

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, well, *insert evil grin* it would be an entirely different story.

* * *

**~THE BOSS~**

When you say 'boss', an image of a huge, beefy man with large fists the size of basketballs, a booming voice and intimidating nature comes to mind. Take for example the coach of Shutoku Basketball team, or the hot coach of Touou. The coaches roster was almost a pool of testosterone.

That's not always the case, though.

Take for example Seirin High's Basketball Club: the one who wears the pants in the house wears a skirt. Aida Riko, sophomore, is the coach, the manager, the _boss_. She is in charge of training menus, plays and scouting. She creates deadly practice routines. With her keen eye for talent and raw power, slapstick in hand she instils discipline among her boys. She has never, ever, _ever _failed. Not once.

And if that's not intimidating enough, wait 'til you taste her cooking!


	8. Denial: KiseXKasamatsu

**PAIRING: **KiseXKasamatsu (I don't know what they're _officially _called so I'm playing it safe. Forgive me!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, well, *insert evil grin* it would be an entirely different story.

* * *

**~DENIAL~**

Kise was late.

Well, it wasn't as if Kasamatsu needed him there. He could go home by himself, after all. However, the past few weeks, the model had nagged his senpai to go home with him.

A beeping sound could be heard and Kaijou's captain took his phone from his pocket and straightened on his seat.

_From: Kise Ryouta  
Subject: Sorry~!  
Message: I'm coming now, senpai. Sorry. I had to go to a quick shoot._

His usual scowl softened and he hastily typed his reply, _It's fine, idiot. Focus on your job. I'll be waiting at the station._

Then, Kasamatsu locked his phone, put it in his pocket and slouched. Why in the world was he waiting for Kise, anyway? The blonde's house was in a completely opposite direction to his. Going home together would be a bit of a hassle, wouldn't it?

"No way! _Yuki_?!"

Kasamatsu jerked and then looked up, eyebrow twitching. A brunette whom he knew so well was standing behind him, sporting a uniform that was not Kaijou's.

"Megumi…" he said bitterly. His scowl was back.

"Hey, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Megumi asked, smiling.

"You forget; _you_ broke up with _me_. I don't see why I should be giving you any kindness," he said and his memory of last year's break up flashed before him. The girl, Megumi, had been his first girlfriend. Their relationship hadn't been going on for two months when the girl said she wanted to break up.

Kasamatsu shivered and looked at the girl who smiled beside him. "How've you been?"

"Oh, fine…" she replied, "I heard you're still in that basketball team. Going well?"

He nodded. "I guess…"

"Not being the workaholic you used to be, I hope," Megumi teased, "You _do_ know that was why I broke up with you—"

The boy casually put a hand over the girl's mouth. "Shut up…" A slight blush was on his cheeks.

There was a pregnant pause between them and Kasamatsu found himself waiting for a text from a certain blond. Finding none, he stared at the screen of his phone, at Kise's last text.

"You're _different_," Megumi said suddenly, giving him a sideways glance.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're usual scowl is… I don't know… _different_…" she said. "What's her name?"

"Huh?"

"The _girl_…" she said, elbowing him. "The one you're waiting for so earnestly…!"

The slight blush on Kasamatsu's cheek turned crimson, "N-Nobody!"

"Ah, she's the girl who has put that beautiful spark in your eyes, isn't she, Yuki?"

_Who? Kise?_ The captain shook his head aggressively in denial. "You're mental, you are," he spat and looked away.

"Oh, Yuki, I know you so very well," Megumi said. She, then, stood up and started to walk away, "I'll be going now, Yuki."

"By all means, do," he said without looking at the girl.

"Later~! Give the girl by warmest greetings!"

Kasamatsu looked at Megumi's retreating back. There was absolutely nothing different about him. _Absolutely_. Besides, if there was a change in him, he knew he was smart enough to figure what or who cause it. Of course, Kise hasn't even been doing anything life-changing so it couldn't be.

It couldn't be… _could it_? After all, they were both men. And Kise was like that to _everybody_.

But then, _why_…?

"_Senpai_~!" cried a high-pitched squeal that could only be Kise's.

Kasamatsu looked up at him, surprised.

"Oh, senpai, are you okay?" asked the blonde, noticing how he wasn't scolding him or saying anything, but was just looking up at Kise, as if inspecting. He bent closer to Kasamatsu to do a little bit of inspecting himself. "Are you sick?"

"I—I'm fine, idiot! _Back off_!" Kasamatsu yelped and leaned back. "Let's go…!"

He stood up and then walked ahead of his kouhai. Kise followed behind him happily like a dog his master. Even without eyes behind his back, Kasamatsu could see him: lips split into a smug smile, eyes almost slit-like with long lashes, and golden hair that felt so soft on the rare occasions he could actually touch them—

Kasamatsu shivered.

It's _definitely _not Kise.

_Definitely_.


	9. Crunch: Murasakibara Atsushi

**PAIRING: **None

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, well, *insert evil grin* it would be an entirely different story.

* * *

**~CRUNCH~**

Murasakibara Atsushi is actually a very gentle creature. What with his silky, purple hair and droopy eyes of the same color—if not for his gigantic build no one would deny his resemblance to a puppy cocking his head and asking for a treat. He will widen those adorable eyes, cock his head to the side just to make you hand over those tasty snacks which he will, ever so gently, open and then—

Goble up in one bite and destroy the previous image of Murasakibara Atsushi with a great big _crunch_.

All members of the Generation of Miracles become scary at one point, after all.


	10. Not In His Best Interests: AkaKuro

**PAIRING: **AkaKuro

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Period.

* * *

~NOT IN HIS BEST INTERESTS~

He is Akashi Seijuuro.

He must be, if he isn't already, a god. He is a man of much potential, much strength and many connections. He does what he needs to do in order to achieve maximum profit and he succeeds.

He is absolute.

Or at least, he _used_ to be.

It was not in his best interests to lose against Seirin; but he did.

It was not in his best interests to make the same shadow who beat him a crying shoulder; but he did.

It was not in his best interests to agree to meet him time and again for vanilla shakes a few hundred miles away from his own home; but he did.

It was not in his best interests to get to know what he does not already know about the Phantom Sixth; but he did.

And finally, it was not in his best interests to—dare he say it—fall in love with Kuroko...

But well... _He did_.

* * *

**WEIRDO BLABBS: **Much thanks to everyone—_anyone_ reading this. I wasn't going to continue writing my drabbles because of very little feedback but I realized that it would be too bad if I stopped. I hope none among you here are on the verge of quitting writing because of the same reasons I stated above. It's much too waste a talent if you write for others.


End file.
